J'ai laissé
by Line Alen Butler
Summary: J'ai bien conscience de la naïveté de cette histoire. J'ai bien conscience du pathétique de la situation. Mais j'ai aussi bien - et très bien - conscience de ce qu'aurait pu éprouver Boa Hancock si son amour pour Luffy n'avait pas été aussi ridiculisé par l'auteur. A vous de voir si mon écrit vous plait car personnellement, je le hais.
1. Prologue

C'est en regardant mon profil que je me suis rendue compte qu'aujourd'hui cela faisait exactement deux années depuis mon inscription sur ce site. Et plus ça va, plus je me dis que les choses ont bien changé. Surtout lorsque je relis mes anciennes fictions.

Donc pour l'événement voici ma toute première fiction. Pas la première que j'ai imaginé. Pas la première que j'ai écrite. Mais bien la première avec un début, un milieu, et une fin. Elle n'est pas extraordinaire - mais je me souviens l'avoir écrite sous une pulsion. Je me revois encore la rédiger.

C'est une song-fic. Une fiction d'après une chanson. Et je n'aime ni cette chanson ni le chanteur. Allez savoir pourquoi je l'ai écrite...

Plus tard je publierai une nouvelle fiction, une plus récente. Vous pourrez comparer vous-même. Mais en attendant, je vous laisse avec une courte fiction de cinq chapitres, tournant autour de Boa Hancock et écrite d'après la chanson de Christophe Maé : _J'ai laissé_.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Un sentiment étrange envahit mon être... Il est semblable à celui que j'ai éprouvé pour toi : l'amour. Cependant, il est quelque peu différent. Et lui, ne me rend pas heureuse : il me fait mal.

"Princesse ! Ne voulez-vous donc rien manger ?

- Pas maintenant Margaret... Pas maintenant...

- Mais... Cela fait pourtant trois jours que vous n'avez rien avalé !

- Effectivement mais je ne peux pas maintenant...

- Pourquoi donc ?

Je me tournai vers elle et lui sourit avant de détourner le regard vers le ciel sans fin, le même, j'en suis sûre, que tu regardes toi aussi Luffy.

- Car c'est maintenant que la chanson commence."


	2. Chapitre 1 - Mélancolie

Chapitre 1 : Mélancolie

* * *

Je rentre chez moi, sur Amazon Lily. On m'acclame, on me vénère. Mais tout cela n'a désormais plus d'importance. Je me dirige directement vers ma chambre.

"Princesse, vous ne voulez pas dîner ? Il se fait tard vous savez ?

- Non, merci Margaret.

- Bien."

Elle se retire. Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que je suis sur mon lit, les genoux collés à la poitrine, mes bras les entourant et ma tête posée sur eux.

"Nyon de nyon ! Ça suffit Princesse !

Je sépare tout ce petit bloc et lève la tête vers la personne qui vient de rentrer.

- Mamie Nyon. Que veux-tu ?

- Cela fait déjà sept heures d'affilé que tu es ainsi ! Sandersonia et Marigold sont très inquiètes à ton sujet ! Il faut que tu arrêtes d'inquiéter ton entourage !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon. dis-je en tournant la tête

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'agacer cette vieille ! Elle croit tout savoir sur tout le monde ! Alors qu'en fait il n'en est rien ! Cela a le fâcheux don de m'énerver.

- Ecoute-moi bien Princesse. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens mais laisse-moi te donner un conseil.

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !? Elle ne peut pas comprendre !

- Epargne-moi tes stupides conseils.

- Tu n'es toujours pas disposée à écouter la sagesse ?

- Tes paroles ne portent aucune sagesse. Elles sont purement et simplement égoïstes. Tout comme le fait que tu ai abandonné ton pays durant tant d'années !

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que je n'ai jamais abandonné mon pays !

- Et en plus, tu mens. Décidément ta vue m'est insupportable. Va t'en.

- Non ! Je ne m'en irai pas car j'ai des choses à te dire.

- Et moi je ne veux pas les entendre ! "

Je me leva d'un bon, ouvrit la fenêtre et lança cette vieille folle dans le vide. Si seulement ça auvait pu la tuer. Mais s'eut été trop beau. Elle atterrit, maugréant, comme à son habitude, qu'elle était une guerrière kuja avant de s'en aller rejoindre sa demeure.

Je me dirigeai vers le mur opposé à la fenêtre et mis des coups de poing dedans. J'avais ce trop-plein de sentiments en moi que je voulais évacuer.

"Depuis quand une princesse de mon rang tape dans un mur ? Depuis quand ? Hein ?!"

J'hurlais et je tapais plus fort. Mes mains commençaient à saigner et des larmes jaillissaient de mes yeux.

Au bout d'une heure, je me détournai du mur taché de sang, mon sang, et avançai vers ma fenêtre. Il faisait nuit. Je tremblai et tombai à genoux. Mon regard se posa doucement sur la pleine lune. Les larmes perlaient toujours.

A cause de mes yeux embués, la lune se déforma très vite et ce n'était plus cet astre blanc que je voyais mais ton visage. Ton visage resplendissant au clair de lune. Luffy…

"Bientôt Princesse, il va hanter tes pensées, devenir la raison de tes larmes, te nouer le ventre à en vomir et accaparer tes lèvres de son nom. Tout cela une fois que commencera la chanson."


	3. Chapitre 2 - Solitude

Chapitre 2 : Solitude

* * *

Tu dois être loin maintenant. Tu as dû retrouver tes compagnons et vous avez dû embarquer pour le Nouveau Monde. J'imagine ton sourire, la joie que tu as dû éprouver en les retrouvant. Mais est-ce qu'un jour, tu arboreras le même si on se retrouve ?

J'ai l'impression que tout est loin maintenant. Tout est ailleurs. Dans une autre vie, une autre époque. Pourtant cela ne fait que deux jours que tu es retourné vers les tiens.

Tout est noir autour de moi. Peut-être est-ce normal puisque j'ai les yeux fermés. Je dors. Mais même en dormant je pense à toi ! La vie est vraiment cruelle.

Dans mon rêve je continue d'avancer. Et là j'aperçois une lumière. Elle est resplendissante ! Elle me met du baume au coeur, je la reconnais : c'est celle qui émane de toi, celle qui transpire la joie, celle qui pénètre à l'intérieur de ce vide.

Pourtant ce vide, c'est toi qui en est la cause n'est-ce pas ? Je cri ton nom. Tu m'entends, tu te retournes et me souris. Non pas encore. Pas une seconde fois. Tu me fais un signe de la main et tu me dis "A bientôt Hancock !".

Tu n'as pas écorché mon nom, une fois de plus. Mais la douleur de savoir ce qui arrivera ensuite est trop grande pour que je puisse me réjouir. Je continue d'avancer et j'entends ma propre voix qui te demande pourquoi tu ne dis pas au revoir. J'arrive à ta hauteur et le ciel semble s'écrouler.

Je revois la scène de ton départ, celui qui m'a fait si mal ! Je le regarde. Je me vois, je me vois en train de te le demander "Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas au revoir ?". Non, non ne dis plus un mot, je t'en pris !

Je sais que ce seront les derniers, alors s'il te plait tais-toi.

"Tais-toi Luffy ! Ne dis plus rien ! Reste ! Reste avec moi ! Ne comprends-tu pas que ton départ m'arrache le coeur ?!"

Mes paroles semblent suspendues en l'air, tandis que les tiennes sont réellement prononcées : "Tout simplement parce que j'ai envie de te revoir bientôt !" Et ton sourire qui accompagne tout cela. Ces paroles qui me plaisent et me réjouissent sur le coup, et qui pourtant me font tellement mal !

Alors que je me vois te faire un signe de main, idiote heureuse que j'étais, toi tu pars. Je tente de te rattraper. Je tends la main. Je veux pleurer. Je veux que tu entendes mes cris, que tu comprennes mes larmes, que tu soignes mon coeur malade.

Mais il n'en est rien. Tu n'entends pas. Ma voix ne t'atteint pas, mes larmes ne coulent pas et tu ne peux pas les sentir. A la place, ton image s'aspire dans un trou noir.

Encore lui, le vide. Il emporte ton image.

"Luffy ! Luffy ! Luffy !"

Tu te retournes une fois de plus, tu souris, encore. Je tends la main aussi loin que je le peux. Je ne t'atteins évidemment pas. Ton image disparait. Me voilà seule. Seule avec mes larmes étouffées. Mes larmes qui n'ont pas réussit à sortir à temps. Mes larmes qui refusent de me libérer de ce sentiment de perte, d'impuissance. Je suis seule. Seule avec ma douleur au coeur. Seule dans cette pénombre. Seule dans ce vide. Seule dans mon coeur alors que j'aimerai être dans le tien.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Etat second

Chapitre 3 : Etat second

* * *

"Mamie Nyon ! Mamie Nyon !

- Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ? dit celle-ci de sa voix rauque

- On a un problème ! La Princesse Serpent n'est plus avec nous !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Elle est présente physiquement mais dès qu'on l'interpelle, elle se contente de sourire faiblement et de faire de courtes réponses avec une voix presque inaudible… s'inquiéta la guerrière Kuja"

La vieille combattante se releva de sa chaise et lança avec un air déterminé qu'elle allait aller voir la princesse.

Une fois de retour au palais, Margaret alla à leur rencontre.

"La Princesse n'a pas voulu manger… Cela fait trois jours qu'elle ne mange pas ! se désola-t-elle

- Je vais aller lui parler ! lança la vieille"

Elle entra dans la chambre royale.

"Princesse."

Hancock se tourna légèrement. Elle n'avait plus la prestance qui la dominait quelques jours auparavant. Elle ne sourit pas devant la mine refrognée de l'ancêtre qui entra sans y être invitée.

"Cela doit cesser ! N'entends-tu pas l'inquiétude de ton pays ? On est venu me chercher pour que je m'occupe de toi ! Et je compte bien m'en charger !

Elle piocha dans un panier qui gisait par-là, un fruit. Elle le tendit à la concernée.

- Mange. dit-elle simplement"

Comme un geste machinal, Boa prit le fruit et le porta délicatement à ses lèvres. Elle croqua dedans et tout le jus s'en écoula autour de sa bouche. Hancock regardait toujours dans le vide, tout en mangeant le fruit.

Mamie Nyon restait là, à la regarder, pensive.

"Elle entre dans la phase du souvenir. C'est celle-là même qui va durer le temps de la chanson." dit-elle pour elle-même

La princesse termina son fruit puis son fidèle serpent pris une serviette pas loin et essuya délicatement la bouche avant de récupérer le noyau.

Hancock se leva. Elle avait toujours fière allure malgré la souffrance qu'elle avait au coeur.

"Princesse !"

Elle ignora Mamie Nyon et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, celle-là même devant laquelle elle était tombée à genoux tant de fois. Tant de fois où elle a ressentit cet achèvement. Et cela ne faisait que trois jours.

Elle ouvrit cette fenêtre, inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et elle commença à chanter.

_J'avoue… C'est pas l'bonheur._

_Moi je vivais d'amour,_

_Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus l'âme soeur…_

Sa voix était étonnamment mélodieuse malgré le fait que l'on sentait que les larmes lui nouaient la gorge.

Elle avait envie de pleurer mais n'y arrivait pas, elle ne pouvait s'exprimer que pas le chant et cela, Mamie Nyon le savait.

"La chanson… a commencé !" murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.


	5. Chapitre 4 - La chanson

Chapitre 4 : La chanson

* * *

Cinq jours. Cinq jours que je suis dans ma chambre. Cinq jours que j'ai mal. Cinq jours dans le noir car j'ai empêché la lumière d'entrer ici. Cinq jours que je ne me nourris pratiquement pas. Cinq jours que je souffre dans le noir, dans le vide. Tout cela parce que j'ai le sentiment de t'avoir perdu à tout jamais ! Tout cela parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fais ce qu'il fallait. Toutes ces larmes sont en moi et elles refusent de sortir. Je n'en peux plus, Luffy.

Ça y est. Je la sens. Je sens monter en moi cette douleur. J'ai encore entendu mes soeurs pleurer derrière ma porte ! Il faut que ça cesse ! Que je me débarrasse une fois pour toutes de ce sentiment de perte !

Alors que je suis agenouillée sur mon lit et que je daigne enfin relever la tête afin de la sortir de cet oreiller où flotte ton odeur - ou du moins, c'est elle que j'imagine et dont je crois me souvenir -, je le revois, lui. Fisher Tiger. L'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux rien que par le fait de me souvenir de mon passé. Alors je pleure. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps pour moi. Même si ça ne fait même pas 10 jours que je suis ainsi.

Mon esprit a cessé de flotter et j'hurle son nom.

"Tiger ! Fisher Tiger ! Je t'en pris ! Aide-moi ! S'il te plait ! Comme la fois où tu nous as sauvées, mes soeurs et moi ! Je t'en pris ! Donne-moi ne serai-ce qu'un soupçon de ta force ! Je suis si faible ! Incapable de faire face à mes sentiments !"

Je pleure, je continue de crier, je m'enfonce les ongles dans la chair quitte à en faire des plaies qui puissent cicatriser. Juste pour que ma blessure au coeur devienne réelle et que je puisse la voir se refermer de mes yeux. Qu'elle soit effacée à jamais.

Je continue, un bon moment. J'ai l'impression que tout est vide autour de moi. Alors je me calme. Je me relève, doucement. Je vais vers le mur qui a été tâché de mon sang le premier jour. Je m'y adosse. Je pleure toujours, en silence cette fois.

J'ai une douleur inexplicable en moi, indescriptible. C'est alors que je commence à chanter. De tout mon coeur. De toute mon âme. De toute ma voix.

* * *

_J'écoute… ma douleur ;_

_Et le silence est lourd,_

_Les secondes sont des heures._

* * *

Oui, Luffy. Le temps passe tellement lentement et tellement vite à la fois. J'ai l'impression que cela fais une éternité que l'on s'est séparés maintenant. Pourtant il n'en est rien, quelques jours à peine.

Le silence me fait mal. A cause de lui, je n'entends plus que mon coeur. Plus que ma douleur. Plus que toi, Luffy.

* * *

_Et j'imagine ce que tu dis,_

_Ce que tu fais,_

_Ce que tu penses._

* * *

Tu dois être tellement heureux, Luffy. Tu as dû retrouvé tes compagnons et tu dois vivre encore beaucoup d'aventures à leurs côtés.

Tu dois m'oublier, dans tout ce tintamarre infernal. Je ne dois plus être dans ton esprit, je ne dois plus faire parti de ta vie pourtant toi… Tu fais parti de la mienne. Et ce sont mes nuits que tu hantes.

* * *

_J'ai laissé, les fleurs du jardin se faner,_

_J'ai laissé, ton odeur sur l'oreiller,_

_J'ai laissé, les volets fermés tout l'été_

_Pour ne plus voir… Le jour se lever._

* * *

J'ai tout délaissé Luffy ! Tout ! Tout cela parce que tu accapares mes pensées à longueur de temps. Tout cela parce que mon amour pour toi est trop fort et qu'il brûle ardemment dans ma poitrine. Peut-être qu'il finira par me consumer… Je ne sais pas, on verra ce qu'il se passera à la fin de la chanson...

La lumière me fait mal. Elle me rappelle ton sourire. Elle me rappelle lorsque tu m'as serré dans tes bras, elle me rappelle lorsque tu m'as pris la main et lorsque tu m'as dis que j'étais géniale. Ça tu vois, Luffy, malgré le fait que l'on m'offre les plus belles choses, toi et tes simples gestes qui viennent du coeur valent mille fois plus à mes yeux ! C'est sans doute pour cela que la beauté du ciel ne peut égaler ni tes regards ni tes sourires.

* * *

_J'avoue… C'est pas le bonheur…_

_Moi je rêvais d'amour,_

_Aujourd'hui j'en ai plus le coeur._

* * *

Je t'ai tellement aimé ! Tu hantais mes nuits. Je me disais qu'on pouvait se marier, s'embrasser, former un couple. En trois mots, comme le dit la chanson, _je rêvais d'amour_.

Toute cette joie que cet amour m'a procuré, toute cette force, aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression qu'elle disparait. Je n'en ai plus envie. Ça fait tellement mal. Tellement mal d'aimer… Mes yeux s'emplissent à nouveau de larmes.

* * *

_Et la nuit j'entends, ta voix_

_Et ton corps, je le vois…_

* * *

Tes mots résonnent dans ma tête comme un brouhaha infernal. Ton image revient sans cesse. Tu t'imposes dans mon esprit ou plutôt, je t'impose en moi.

Je veux te rattraper, te couvrir de baisers, te faire savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué… Juste t'enlacer et ne plus jamais te laisser t'en aller…

* * *

_Mais la nuit j'entends…_

_Dans ta voix…_

_Que tu ne reviendras pas..._


	6. Chapitre 5 - J'ai laissé

Chapitre 5 : J'ai laissé…

* * *

Je me suis assoupie. Je me suis effondrée avant les dernières paroles de la chanson. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. J'ai les yeux humides. Je me relève, tant bien que mal et d'un coup, une vive douleur me lance dans la tête.

« Ne mettez pas votre peine de côté. »

On dirait qu'une voix dans ma tête me parle. A chaque fois qu'elle prononce un mot, cela me fait mal.

« Ne la jetez pas comme un vulgaire objet ! »

Elle hausse le ton. La douleur devient plus forte. Je me tiens la tête. J'aimerai appeler à l'aide mais, impossible.

« Seriez-vous lâche au point d'aller demander aux autres de vous sortir de votre propre galère ? »

Non ! Non ! Je ne suis pas lâche ! Je retiens mon serpent d'aller chercher de l'aide. Je préfère le garder à mes côtés. Juste pour savoir que quelqu'un sera là, auprès de moi, même si ce n'est pas toi, Luffy.

« Affrontez votre douleur. Vous avez mal, je le sens. C'est normal, je suis en votre fort intérieur. N'oubliez pas que vous avez souffert. Vous ne voulez pas que cela recommence si ? »

Mon fort intérieur ?… J'ai souffert mais je souffre toujours ! Et encore plus depuis que tu es là ! Arrête ! S'il te plait ! Luffy ! Aide-moi ! Tiger ! Sauve-moi encore une fois !

« Hurlez votre douleur. Criez que vous vous sentez trahie. Ne restez pas spectateur de votre propre vie et débarrassez-vous de ce sentiment qui vous encombre. »

Je commença à hurler, à hurler ton nom Luffy. A crier que cela faisait mal. A me trainer par terre m'accrochant à mon coeur. A pleurer de toutes les larmes de mon corps. A éloigner, avec mes propres armes, tout ce vide en moi. A chasser les idées noires. Je pleurais encore et encore. J'avais mal. Mal au coeur. Pourtant je le serrai fort entre mes mains. Je m'efforçais de garder le peu de bons sentiments qu'il me restait.

Tandis que je menais ce combat incessant, la voix m'a soufflé ses dernières paroles avant de disparaître complètement :

« La chanson n'est pas terminée. »

A ces mots, j'écarquillais les yeux. Oui, c'était bien de la peur qu'on pouvait y lire. Et là, la chanson reprit.

* * *

_J'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé,_

_J'ai laissé les fleurs se faner._

* * *

Je t'ai laissé me sauver la vie…

* * *

_J'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé,_

_J'ai laissé ton odeur sur l'oreiller._

* * *

Je t'ai laissé découvrir mon passé…

* * *

_J'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé,_

_J'ai laissé les volets fermés._

* * *

Je t'ai laissé voir la chose dont j'ai le plus honte…

* * *

_J'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé,_

_J'ai laissé les fleurs se faner._

* * *

Je t'ai laissé entrevoir mes larmes…

* * *

_J'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé,_

_J'ai laissé les fleurs du jardin se faner._

* * *

Je t'ai laissé aller sauver ton frère et mettre ta vie en danger…

* * *

_J'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé,_

_Ton odeur sur l'oreiller._

* * *

Je t'ai laissé rester sur l'île après le combat…

* * *

_J'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé, j'ai laissé,_

_Les volets fermés tout l'été._

* * *

Je t'ai laissé repartir...

* * *

_Pour ne plus croire… Aux contes de fée._

* * *

Je me relève. La chanson est désormais terminée. Je sèche mes larmes, ouvre les fenêtre et inspire un grand coup.

Le soleil brille de mille feux, tout autant que ton sourire, Luffy.

* * *

"_Ah bah t'es plutôt sympa en fait !_" ~ "_Merci pour tout, Hancock !_" ~ "_J'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fais pour moi !_" ~ "_Hancock ! Merci ! T'es formidable ! Je te revaudrai ça !" ~ "A bientôt Hancock !_"

* * *

« Oui, J'ai laissé… J'ai laissé mon bien aimé réaliser son rêve… »

Je souris au ciel, car je suis sûre que tu regardes le même en ce moment, Luffy.

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi je veux te revoir bientôt, alors… A bientôt, Luffy. »


End file.
